elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Lilith
|image = Image:Fgffg.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = LET'S GET SOME WHEELS |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Bitch, Lil |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = n/a |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Siren (former human) |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2458 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Borderlands |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = like disco lemonade |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Wicke }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Phasewalking, leaking acid, setting herself and anything close by on fire, palmstriking with style and futzing around with temporal bubbles, from what’s shown up in-game that isn’t tampered with by class mods. Extra resistance to the elements. That is to say: Phasewalking is accessing an ‘alternate dimension’, making Lilith super-speedy, invisible and inaccessible, keeping in mind that she can see everything as it is (without color). Interacting with people and objects while in this dimension isn’t possible—e.g. violence against a person while in the phase will yoink her out of the walk. She can’t pick up anything and throw it, either, but just touching people and objects is no problem and can make things very painful for the recipient. Her proximity is enough to burn electrically, but slowly, and it takes a while for it to be enough for an actual kill. Though it’s optional and depends on what suits Lilith at the time, she can enter and exit Phasewalk with a sort of nova shockwave effect. Very nasty present left behind for whatever’s in range. Coming in and out of Phasewalk, Lilith looks a bit like a human-shaped jellyfish. (2:55 in the vid) Her ‘palm-strike’ consists of shoving out an energy blast from her hand, and assumedly any part of her body that could melee. Likewise, Lilith can summon a corrosive substance to do some extra damage. ‘Temporal bubbles’ is just a fancy phrase saying that Lilith can slow or speed up time in small pockets of space—never stop. She has to make contact with the area in some way before any effect can be made. As in, shooting it, slapping it, Phaseblasting it. The bubbles are visible, yellowish, roiling and foggy. Lilith is resistant in that while she isn't going to run through a blazing inferno and come out the other side scot-free, it's damn hard to injure her with, say, a fireball by itself. Corrosive chemicals will slide off, unless she's practically bathing in the stuff, in which case she probably deserves whatever she gets. Electricity... she's durable. In moderate conditions. On the boat, she cannot do anything with acid, or summon very much fire. Lilith will rapidly develop a migraine if she tries to abuse her time bubbles. She cannot produce a nova when Phasewalking or burn electrically. Strength: Confident. To a ridiculous extreme level reserved for those with god complexes. Agile, STRONG OF HEAD, difficult to hurt. Comfortable in her skin...... that's putting it lightly, Lilith is in LOVE with her face/body/hair and doesn't shy from flaunting that. If you can get past her towering arrogance, she is an excellent ally and genuinely fun to be around. Failing that, certainly an experience. Weakness: Frequently tactless and insensitive, by default sees other people as lesser beings. Doesn't have much in the way of friends. Friendlies, maybe, but she's kind of put herself on this hard-to-get pedestal emotionally. Lilith is a gigantic asshole and her ego could feed every starving child in Africa ever. Without her powers fully functional and minus a firearm, she sucks at close combat-- take away the Siren bullshit and guess what, she's human. If she'd be terrified of any one thing, it would be of being the same as or less than everyone else. Personality: Extra: *Instant way to get on her shitlist is to comment on her giraffe longish neck. Elegante Day 1: Is an ass. Bitches at Kage, messes with Ironhide and gets her world rocked by Haine. Get your mind out of the gutter. Day 2: Meets a skeleton while he redecorates. Crosses paths with the Major, who Lilith is very curious about, and thoroughly agitates Ironhide. Oh, and discovers she's not as super as she was prior to landing. Day 5: Asks where the liquor is at and is not careful of her wording. Probably gets very, very drunk later in the day. Day 6: ... Wakes up with a nasty hangover, but finds out about a racing tournament and this does not speak of good things in our futures. Day 7: One of her mercenary homies arrives on the scene. Lilith says hello by punching him in the face, and other stuff. Gets her first strike. Day 8: Has an astoundingly civil and good-natured discussion with Fred. GUESS WHAT WICKE FORGOT TO KEEP UPDATED! Oh well, it's easy to sum. LILITH HAET BEING A PRISONER LILITH LOEV BEING AN ASSHOLE Relationships Fred Cassidy: Likes! Good at using his head, didn't bore her. (Has not met) Ironhide: Amused/annoyed by, doesn't know what an Autobot is and believes that he's a robot who only thinks he's a badass. Is a mean bitch to him, robot OR human. Kage: Still itchy for violent, gory means of solving her issues with. Namely due to her pride and him being an elusive son of a gun when she wants a real answer. Drank with, presumably did not do anything so stupid as to attack him. Mordecai: On a good day, they're buddies who'll egg the other on and encourage mischeif/violence/horrible things. On a bad day, they'll swap fists and blood. Oh, and they have a fair share of unresolved sexual tension. NO LONGER UNRESOLVED. Motoko Kusanagi: Watchful. Vaguely entertained by even as she's more curious over what makes her tick. Phoenix: Neutral. Thinks he may possibly be useful. Gave her a duck. She killed it. Razer: Thinks he sounds like a douche, and is determined to make things as difficult as possible if she runs into him again. May race naked just to offend him. Remy Whitecastle: An okay guy! He's a bartender, what do you expect. ( TO BE UPDATED DUDES ) Other Stuff, Links thumb|500px|left|pretty much Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Borderlands